Mario and the Bowser Family Reunion
by Pink boo
Summary: Bowser kidnaps Peach in order to lure Mario but things get a LITTLE more complicated when Mama Bowser decides to visit... One-Shot, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Title: Mario and the Bowser Reunion**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own all the characters… they're stuck in mi basement, ya see… LOL. By the wayz, mi plot is copyrighted…hehe…**

**A/N: I hope you dudes and dudettes like the fanfic and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thnx a lot!!!!!**

* * *

**Mario and the Bowser Family Reunion**

It had been two months since Mario had defeated Bowser at Delfino Island, spoiling his master plan of ruining the island. Mario and Peach happily returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, spending the rest of their holidays there. Mario left the princess for two weeks in order to pay a visit to his old friend, Yoshi.

"…and then she says…" rambled Yoshi, telling a drowsy Mario his supposed-to-be funny joke, "…and then – ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"What?! No more mushrooms, Toad. Too many mushrooms…" Mario exclaimed, as he suddenly woke up only to fall asleep again.

"You have issues, my dear friend," as Yoshi shaked his head, patting his friend on the head.

Mario was exhausted after his trip and needed some well-deserved rest. It took quite a long time for him to sleep, after being awoken so brutally. Just as he was on the brink of dreamland… the bell rang.

"DING-DONG!"

"Huh? Oh, I'll get it," Mario sighed grumpily as Yoshi dashed off into the kitchen, not wanting to get the door.

"Hello? Is Mario there?" asked Toad, a servant of Peach.

"Yes, I'm here. What's the matter? Is the princess okay?" Mario asked, getting worried.

"Sorry to say she is far from it. Bowser has snatched the princess and has taken her to his evil lair. He left a note for you,"

Toad retrieved a crumpled paper from his pockets while Mario took it, his hand trembling. _What is that over-sized lizard going to do? _He thought as he read the note:

_Mario,_

_If you ever want to see the princess again, you will come to my lair for our final battle! Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

_Bowser_

_P.S. Come between the hours of 2-4 pm as later that evening I will be detained._

_P.S.S. Look who's smarter now! I'm using BIG words! Mwahahahahaha!_

"Taking a guess but I THINK Bowser wants to have a re-match," Mario said, after reading the letter aloud to Yoshi and Toad.

"What ever led you to that conclusion, Sherlock?" asked Yoshi.

"It's a thing I call sarcasm, Yoshi," Mario said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Mario, you must save her!" Toad exclaimed, wringing his hands.

"Well, Yoshi, we're on another adventure," Mario muttered, opening the front door, determined to save the princess.

"No, we're not," replied Yoshi.

"What do you mean 'no, we're not'? Of course we are!"

"No we're not seeing as Bowser lives next door!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"I do?" asked Yoshi, in mock confusion.

"Let's go!" Mario exclaimed as he bounded towards Bowser's castle, Yoshi and Toad struggling to catch up.

* * *

They sneaked into the castle, avoiding being seen.

"Mario, didn't Bowser say that we can't come after 4 o'clock?" timidly asked Toad.

"Toad, has there ever been a time where I actually LISTENED to Bowser? Besides, I'm curious to see what he's doing,"

"So that's why you made us wait for the ice cream van! You were stalling!" shouted Yoshi, pointing at Mario accusingly.

"Umm, no, Yoshi. I really DID want the ice cream,"

"Oh,"

* * *

Mario, Toad and Yoshi passed some Boos, whom were holding trays of food. All of them going towards the doors in the left wing.

"Let's go in there," Mario whispered, as they followed the ghost, making sure not to be seen.

As they edged closer, voices could be heard…

"_But Bowser, sweetie, Grandma made these fleece pajamas just for you,"_

"_I DON"T WEAR FLEECE!"_

"_No need to shout, dear. You know mummy's ALWAYS right. These jumpsuits will keep you warm,"_

"_Alright, mummy,"_

"MUMMY?!" shrieked Yoshi as he surveyed the scene before him. Bowser was sitting on the lap of his mother, holding a pair of _pink fleece jumpsuits_. They were surrounded by other Bowser-like creatures, who were seemingly his family. Oh yes, folks, the daring trio had stumbled in on _Bowser's Family Reunion_.

"Mario?! Yoshi?! _Toad?! _Umm, what are you doing here? You were supposed to come earlier!" Bowser squeaked, blushing furiously as he was still holding the pajamas.

"Oh, how sweet! Are these the friends you've been talking about? Do come in, dearies!" Mama Bowser exclaimed as she smiled at them, revealing her large teeth.

Way to go, Yoshi. Oh, coming… Mrs. Bowser," Mario finished lamely, unsure of the situation his green-skinned friend had gotten them into.

"Bowser's told me so much about you! I'm so glad my little Bowsie-Wowsie got himself some best friends!" she said happily, while smoothing down Bowser's hair.

"Mom! Umm, I don't think this is the best time for Mario. Why don't I show them the door?" Bowser hurriedly said, as he ushered Mario and company out of the room.

"Nonsense! Besides, I'm sure that lovely girl over there would love to have some food so lets have dinner."

"Mom, do you think you can save that for later?"

"Dinner!"

* * *

"Peach!" exclaimed Mario as he ran towards the princess who was sitting by the fire.

"Oh, Mario! Thank heavens you're here!" she said, as she hugged her saviour.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here! Until next time, Bowser!" Mario shouted as he pulled Peach out of the room, Bowser too occupied with his rambling mother to reply.

"Yes, Mom. Of course, Mom. Whatever you say, Mom," Bowser said, not even comprehending what his mother was saying.

_If this goes on any longer, I think I'm gonna barf! Stupid Mario, can't he read? I TOLD him to come earlier! I hate Mondays…_

Unknown to Bowser, it was a Friday… the plot thickens…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…and then Mama Bowser pulls out this pink frock and I was all 'umm, can't you see that's the COMPLETELY wrong shade of pink?' I mean, what a fashion disaster," said Peach, while they were all safely sat in Yoshi's home.

"That's great, Peach," replied Mario, having second- thoughts about his current rescue.

"PSST! Mario! Over here!" whispered Toad, not that it wasn't loud enough for PEACH TO OVERHEAR.

"What?! Could you have made that any louder?" asked Mario grumpily.

"Well, I guess I could if I tried really hard…" said Toad, thinking.

"Never mind. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, Luigi's on the phone,"

"Hello? Luigi?"

"What's up, bro?"

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything. Oh, just maybe the fact that Peach was kidnapped, Bowser was being a prat again and oh yeah, YOU MISSED AN ENTIRE STORY!" Mario shouted into the phone.

"Sorry, Mario, I sorta tuned you out after 'don't worry you didn't miss anything', what was it that you were saying?"

"Whatever. See at home, Luigi"

"What?!"

"GOODBYE!" said Mario, as he slammed the phone down.

"Oh, Mario!" sang the princess, awaiting her knight in shining armour.

"I'm coming! Keep your crown on," said Mario, now regretting he ever saved her.

_URGH! If I have to listen to one more of her fashion dilemmas, I think I'll take another trip to Bowser's… let's see if he'll agree to KILL ME… good idea…_

* * *

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed my story, PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
